This invention relates to a packboard and escape slide system and especially to the packboard assemby and the mounting of the assembly on an aircraft door for releasing and deploying the escape slide during an emergency. Heretofore escape slides have been packed on a relatively flat board and mounted in the door so that upon actuation of the system and opening of the door the slide drops out of the bottom of the door and is then deployed.
The packing of the slides has sometimes been difficult because the profile of the packboard assembly must be shaped to fit in the door. There have also been problems due to the complicated installation procedures. The doors have had to be of a special design which increased the weight of the aircraft and the cost. It has also been difficult to remove and transfer the packboard assemblies for inspection and servicing.